Water infrastructure, such as water reservoirs, piping systems, and treatment plants are designed around a particular population, density, or water usage estimate. However, often, population growth or water demand vastly increases over the original design constraints of the water infrastructure. This can lead to various issues, including significant drops in water pressure at any particular water outlet (e.g., hose or shower in a house), damage to delivery pipes and other infrastructure, as well as overextension of certain water sources, such as reservoirs or other water stores. Currently, utility companies are limited in their ability to manage the water system and infrastructure and rebuilding or renovating such infrastructure is not only time intensive, but also expensive, and typically exceeds the budgets for any governing body.
Further, changes in landscape, climate, as well as water availability, water cost, and the like, may affect the watering demands or a desired watering schedule for a particular property. However, often times these variations are not readily available or apparent to a property owner and thus the property owners do not adjust watering schedules accordingly.